<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perchance to Smooch by LapisLaysLazyontheLounge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636520">Perchance to Smooch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge/pseuds/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge'>LapisLaysLazyontheLounge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, It don't even have a plot its just words!!!!, This is just a super short speculative piece, of how much Gideon wants to kiss Harrow after rescuing her in atn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge/pseuds/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its literally just Harrow's and Gideon's first kiss in a blurb idk what to tell you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perchance to Smooch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so- sue her for being nervous. It’s not everyday you save your necro from certain death, an eternity locked within a metaphysical River that you don’t really care to think about right now. Cause all that matters is this. Her. Right here, shivering to wakefulness in your arms. Her first instinct is to thrash around, until enough repeats of her name gets her to look at you. And suddenly you can feel a blush burst from what feels like your toes to the top of your head. One eye, black as midnight in the void with the other the gold orb you left her with. Both looking at you like you're a dream to her, a reality too fragile to even glance at least it breaks. </p>
<p>	“Gideon?” She breathes and you feel your chest constrict at the way she says it. It couldn’t be. She can’t be. The puzzle pieces try to slot together but she doesn’t let them. She crashes over them like a wild wake should, her hands reverently touching the sides of your face, gently turning your head slightly. Its like she wants to drink in every angle of you, every piece of soul and heart and mind just by touching palm to cheek. “Gideon.” She murmurs and you feel a sympathetic pang in your heart at the warble in her tone. </p>
<p>	You hear yourself say madness to her but you can’t begin to care. “Can. Can I kiss you?” And she smiles. It's tired, it's got a shadow of an ache to it that neither of you are sure will ever go away but it's a smile. When she breathes yes and you tilt your head to descend you find her rising up to meet you. One flesh, one end be damned, this is how the story ends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>